Ash meets Baby Rose
by DragonMasterWarrior
Summary: Ash has decided to see his old friend Steven after so long. But when he meets his daughter, Baby Rose, things changed for Ash in the most fantastic way.


Ash Meets Little Rose

This story is inspired by the comics of Steven Universe's baby, Li'l Rose! Yeah that's right, Steven and Connie are married and have given birth to Li'l Baby Rose. Now let's see what happens when Ash Ketchum meets the newest addition to the Gems' family.

*I DON'T OWN POKÉMON OR STEVEN UNIVERSE*

It was a lovely day in Beach City, the waves were crashing and the seagulls squawked and screeched. Steven and Connie, the happy couple, we're inside their temple beach house feeding their baby girl, Little Rose.

Steven: Alright, Rosie! Say "ahh" (scoops a small spoonful of baby food)

Rose: (giggles and opens her mouth) Ahh! (closes her mouth as soon as the spoon was in)

Connie: That's our Baby Rose!

Little does the happy couple know that s certain familiar face is going to pop in and say hi. And that someone was Ash Ketchum! Ash has black hair and brown eyes and has two lighting bolts-like markings underneath each eye. Ash has a narrow, triangular, edgy, tuft of hair in the middle of his forehead, that comes to point on the right side. Without the cap, Ash has a cowlick. He was in his newest outfit for the Galar Region which consists of a blue jacket with yellow outlines, a white short sleeve, white undershirt with a red stripe, indigo shorts with black outlines, and wears black sneakers with blue highlights. His hat is red and the PokéBall design is in a black shape of the letter C. On his shoulder was a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur with two horizontal brown stripes on its back. It has a small mouth, long, pointed ears with black tips, and brown eyes. Each cheek is a red circle that contains a pouch for electricity storage. It has short forearms with five fingers on each paw, and its feet each have three toes. At the base of its lightning bolt-shaped tail is a patch of brown fur. It was Pikachu, Ash's good buddy and trusted partner. He had come to Beach City to visit his old friend, Steven.

Ash: Can't wait to see Steven again, huh Pikachu!

Pikachu: (agreeing happily) PIKA PIKA!

Ash: Yeah, it's been so long since I last saw with and helped him save the world and whatnot. (turns the corner and sees the temple) There it is, buddy! Let's go say hi!

Pikachu: (agreeing) PIKA!

Meanwhile, Connie was reading one of her favorite books to Rosie and Steven was washing the baby bottles as well as the other dishes. Just then, they heard a knock at the door. Steven went over and when opened it, he saw Ash and Pikachu standing at door.

Steven: (excited and surprised) ASH!

Ash: (excited) STEVEN!

They both hug each other. Pikachu jumps off so as to not get squished.

Steven: It's been way too long!

Ash: It has, hasn't it?

Steven: What're you doing here?

Ash: I came to see you, Ste-man! (sees a ring on Steven's ring finger) You married, Steven?

Steven: Yep! And I bet you can guess who?

Ash: (looks over at Connie) Is it Connie?

Steven: Ding ding ding! And we have a winner!

Ash: Congratulations, man! (highfive's Steven)

Steven: Thanks, Ash! And that's not all! Come on in!

Ash walks inside the house and sees Connie holding a baby in her lap.

Ash: Aww! Who's baby is this?

Steven and Connie looked at each other with big smiles and blushes on their faces, which made Ash catch on.

Ash: Holy Matrimony! She's your baby! Congratulations, you two!

Connie: Thanks, Ash!

Steven: Ash, meet our baby girl, Rose Maheswaran Quartz Universe.

Ash: Hi, Rose! My name's Ash, but you can call me Uncle Ash, and this is Pikachu!

Pikachu: (greeting) PIKA PIKACHU!

Rose: Unca Ash!

Connie: Aww, she likes you already! You wanna hold her, Ash?

Ash: Sure!

Connie hands Rose over to Ash and he held her like how people are supposed to hold babies. Pikachu cooed at little Rose and plays with her. Ash decides to play a little coochie coo with little Rose which makes her giggle. Ash Then returned Rose to Connie. Just then, the warp pad glowed and out from it came Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, Lapis and Jasper, aka the Crystal Gems.

Amethyst: Yo!

Pearl: We're back!

Then, the Gems see Ash!

Garnet/Amethyst/Pearl/Peridot/Lapis: (excited and surprised) ASH! (runs over and hugs Ash)

Ash: Hey, guys! It's good to see you all.

Japser then joins in on the hug, which Ash notices. Ash then jumps back and growls.

Ash: (angrily) YOU?! What are you doing here?

Pikachu: (crackling with electricity and threatening) PIKA?!

Jasper looked confused at this as Pearl then speaks up.

Pearl: So, let me explain!

Ash: No need, Pearl! I know why Jasper's here!

Jasper: You do?

Ash: Yeah! You're here to try and attack the Gems again so you and Homeworld can try to conquer the Earth. Well, it ain't gonna happen this time, not on my watch! Pikachu, use Iron Tail!

Pikachu: (attacking) PIKA! CHUUUUUUU...

Pikachu was about to slam its tail onto Jasper, when Steven blocked it using his shield.

Ash: Steven, what are you doing? Why are you protecting her?

Steven: Ash, y-you've got it all wrong about Jasper. She's one of us now, a Crystal Gem.

Ash: (sarcastically) Yeah right! And I've been turned into a Pikachu! Once a bad gem, always a bad gem. And you, Jasper, are bad to the bone. May I remind you all that she tried to kill me at least twice since I was here. And she and Homeworld tried to destroy my world. I will never trust such despicable gems like you, Jasper. You're nothing but a brute who only thinks about fighting and serving Homeworld.

Jasper: (scoffs) Please! I've given up my Homeworld life. Now, my main task is be save the Earth and to look after little Rose whenever it's mine and Lapis's turn.

Ash then realises that Jasper was telling the truth.

Ash: You-You've really given up on being the enemy, haven't you?

Jasper: Sure have, Ashy Boy! And I just wanted to say sorry for nearly killing you twice.

Ash: It's okay, Jasper. That's all in the past!

Then, Ash and Jasper hugged each other. With ever sorted out, the Gems had to go on another mission. They decided to leave Ash to babysit Rose while they were gone, to which he happily accepted. After the Gems left, Ash was giving Rose her bottle. When, she was finished, Ash burped her and then they say on the floor and Rose played with Pikachu trying to get its tail. Then Ash laid down on sofa with Rose on his belly and they both fell fast asleep. About a couple hours later, Steven, Connie and the Gems came back and saw Ash and Rose sleeping. They all thought it was adorable. They decided to let Ash and Rose sleep and they went out for dinner. Everyone was happy that Ash came to visit. And no one could think of anyone better to depend on them Ash Ketchum.

And that's the story of how Ash met Steven's daughter, Rose Maheswaran Quartz Universe, and had the best time babysitting her. I hope you enjoyed this story. And I'll see you all next time.


End file.
